El orgullo, es tu perdición
by Washi-San
Summary: "Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen propiedad de Rejet" ReijixYui
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

¿Cómo una persona como yo puede amar? No es mi intención no poder demostrarte mi cariño, ni que pienses que no siento nada por ti, es solo que no sé como amar a alguien si yo no he sido amado jamás en esta vida.

¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decirlo?¿Por qué cuando me duele en el interior de mi alma, no lo puedo demostrar?

No puedo decir lo que siento.

No puedo decir **PERDÓNAME**. Y lamentarlo en realidad, aún sabiendo las consecuencias de mis actos.

Porque el orgullo me consume.

No me gusta decir lo que me pasa, no me gusta admitir mis errores.

Es un escudo que tengo, para evitarme dolores.

Y admitir que me equivoqué, con nosotros dos y que ya es demasiado tarde, es algo que no esta en mi vocabulario.

Yo solo quiero decir **TE AMO** , aunque sea algo tan simple como eso. Pero a causa de mis estupideces, serás tu la mayor víctima de mi fría indiferencia. **PARA SIEMPRE**.

 **PORQUE EL ORGULLO ES MI MAYOR PERDICIÓN.**

* * *

En un hermoso y gran castillo, muy espacioso, con muchas alfombras que cubren todos los pasillos donde se caminan, hay demasiadas habitaciones donde se encuentran cómodas y enormes camas y con salones tan grandes y tan finos que te hacen sentir como si estuvieras en una novela romántica.

Siendo un lugar tan grande, se siente un vacío profundo puesto que no hay nadie ahí, se siente la soledad simplemente al respirar adentro, nada que hacer más que estar sentado todo el día y en ese sitio solo se encuentra una hermosa mujer, de cabellos rubios tan lindos y finos, con un vestido rosa, con tirantes semi grueso y con mangas.

La falda es cruzada dado que se frunce para desembocar un poco el escote, por lo cual en la zona de la cintura los costados es a piel descubierta y con cintos que se cruzan con apliques dorados.

* * *

 **Pov Yui**

Estoy completamente sola, esperando a mi muy querido esposo Reiji. Lo amo tanto, aunque él y yo nos casamos por un trato entre nuestros padres, siempre lo he querido y respetado, haría cualquier cosa por él.

El y yo nos comprometimos debido al apellido Sakamaki debe ser floreciente y brillante, pero eso a mí no me importa.

Aunque desde que lo conocí, la verdad nunca he podido ver su sonrisa,pero todos sus detalles hacía mí, dándome flores, preocupándose por mi bien estar a su modo, dedicándome lindas cartas de amor, incluso cuando me estrecha entre sus brazos lo siento muy cariñoso, donde nuestros cuerpos se calientan y estamos amándonos al grado que no puedo dejar de sonreír, me siento tan atraída hacia él, pero nunca he escuchado de el un "te amo" como desearía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero no me rendiré.

Estoy segura que con mi amor podré demostrarle que soy todo lo que necesita. Lucharé por nosotros dos Reiji-san, para nuestro futuro y felicidad.

* * *

 **Pov normal.**

La joven rubia muy sonriente y segura de sus palabras se fue paseando como siempre en el solitario castillo, directo a la cocina preparando con mucho esfuerzo y cariño una deliciosa comida para su tan amado marido, a quien espera con gran placer y de solo pensar que podría tener solo una tierna palabra por parte de él, sería lo suficiente para ser dichosa el resto de sus días.


	2. Desorientado

En una notaría donde un hombre muy alto, con detallados cabellos grises y ojos rojos como un rubí, se encuentra sentado en una mesa de trabajo, parece no descansar de sus largos compromisos, su despacho esta a reventar de cientos de archivos a más no poder.

Tiene los ojos muy abierto a todo lo que hace. Todo debe de estar a la perfección sin ningún minúsculo error, pero sus ojos se ven opacados, como si estuviera amargado y fuera un hombre sin vida. Una roca dura que no puedes penetrar con simples manos.

Reiji Sakamaki es encargado de administrar documentos muy importantes para su familia. Su padre Karlheinz, es un increíble negociador en el pueblo donde viven, tanto que se han ganado el respeto y la mayor parte de las riquezas en el pueblo Dounnottar, incluso son amigos del Rey lo que conlleva a que casi son del mismo estatus social.

x

x

 **Pov Reiji.**

Salí después de un largo día de mi duro trabajo y por fin salgo de mi despacho. Mi esposa Yui ya debe de estar esperándome y es mi obligación estar con ella debido a que esta muy encerrada en nuestro hogar, ella casi no sale, debido a que no es apropiado que una dama deba salir sola al mundo exterior y mucho menos sin la compañía de un varón para protegerla. La dejo por su propio bien, para que nada malo le pueda pasar.

No es que me guste no estar con ella, pero ante todo debo mostrar el buen ejemplo y trabajar duro para mantener nuestro gran apellido, siendo hijo de Karlheinz naturalmente se esperan altas expectativas de sus hijos.

* * *

 **Pov normal.**

Pero antes si quiera de que Reiji pudiera dejar todo ordenado y salir del despacho, aparece alguien completamente desagradable y apenas tolerable a su vista.

-Reiji me alegra mucho verte ¿como estás?- dice un joven rubio, con ojos azules tan finos como una piedra deslumbrante, que tiene una apariencia mayor que la de él y ese hombre era ni nada más, ni nada menos que su hermano mayor , una persona que se ha convertido en una pesadilla que no deja vivir en paz a Reiji.

\- mm ¿que necesitas Shu?- dijo Reiji en un tono a secas.

\- Padre y nuestros hermanos has estado muy preocupados por ti y tu esposa Yui-san ¿les ha pasado algo?, no han aparecido en la cena familiar que organizamos cada mes- dijo el rubio con un solo toque de preocupación.

\- Yui ha estado un poco enferma últimamente, no quiero que le pace nada malo asi que debe descansar, eso es todo, ahora con tu permiso me retiro, adiós- Dijo Reiji descontento hiendose dejandole con la palabra en la boca a su hermano

\- (mis asuntos personales son solo cosa mías junto a mi mujer, nadie tiene porque meterse, menos alguien como esa basura) - pensó para si mismo.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

En un pequeño pero muy iluminado jardín.

\- Tu eres el valioso sucesor de tu padre Shu, estoy muy orgullosa de ti abrazo.- dijo una voz femenina adulta.

\- Por favor quédate con migo un poco más mi querido hijo.

Y un niño observando esas escenas que lo hacen rabiar de una forma tan fuerte en su interior, que muchos deseos malignos se cruzan en su cabeza.

-(COMO ODIO A TODO EL MUNDO TCH)- pensó muy furioso.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

 **Pov normal**

Reiji por fin llego a su casa, donde en menos de 1 minuto apareció corriendo despavoridamente la única mujer dentro del inmenso castillo, tan alegre, como si ella no lo hubiera visto en un largo tiempo.

-¡Reiji-san!- dijo muy feliz la chica rubia abrazándolo muy fuerte, como si lo necesitara, ya que ella lo ama demasiado y quiere siempre estar con él de esa forma, aunque sea un poco difícil, pero se siente conforme de pasar ratos con él.

\- ah,Yui-san ¿como estás? no debes descuidarte, estas enferma tonta- dice a secas el pelinegro, pero igual revisándola minuciosamente y asegurándose de que nada malo le pase a su mujer.

-¡Oh Reiji-san no se preocupe! me encuentro perfectamente, he estado descansando y tomando el te de hierbas que me sugirió el doctor, pero ya estaba sofocada de tanto estar en la cama, aparte le hice una deliciosa comida- respondió alegre y dulce la joven rubia

\- mm no lo dudo Yui, bueno vamos a comer- dijo sin mucha importancia, hiendose directamente al comedor.

\- (oh, ni si quiera un beso, se ve que tuvo algo que le cayo muy mal, realmente quisiera poder verlo un poco más animado. Ya veré que hago)- pensó muy optimista.

x

En el comedor.

Yui corriendo de ahí para allá preparando todo en la mesa. Todo lo que hizo con mucho cariño para Reiji.

Un tazón lleno de frutas frescas muy aromáticas y agradables a la vista, con otro plato lleno de panes, vino, un rico pollo azado con ensalada a un lado y el mas espectacular era carbonara el favorito de su amado esposo.

.mm Yui, te luciste, todo se ve delicioso.-dijo orgulloso Reiji de ella.

-Espero tanto que le guste- dijo muy emocionada la rubia

¿Mañana quieres ir de paseo por el pueblo?- le preguntó mientras comía muy a gusto en su asiento.

-Oh claro estaré muy encantada de pasar tiempo con usted- dijo muy feliz y entusiasmada por oír eso de su esposo, es inusual que se tome un tiempo libre para ella y eso le encanta.

-Me alegra oírlo, bueno sigamos comiendo- dijo en algo irónico, por que de alegre no tenía nada más que sus palabras.

Después de la cena se fueron a su cuarto donde ambos ya se habían puesto su pijama para dormir, pero antes de eso, Reiji decidió abrazar un poco a su esposa, aunque no lo admite le encanta su calidez que le proporciona.

\- Sabes estuvo deliciosa tu comida, pero creo que prefiero algo más dulce que eso- dijo en un susurro muy suave y lento.

Yui se quedo sonrojada al ver como las manos de Reiji la estaban recorriendo con mucha suavidad y ternura en todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco la ropa comienza a estorbar y con delicadeza la carga hasta la cama quitandole su blanco camisón y ella empezaba a desabotonar su camisa. Estaba dándole tiernos besos a la rubia desde su rostro hasta su cuello, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda. después Reiji se quito sus pantalones y terminaron completamente desnudos y ambos excitados y sin poder contenerse, Reiji entro dentro de la feminidad de su mujer, ambos excitados y empezando a sudar, mientras Yui enredaba sus piernas a su cintura y abrazándose fuertemente a su cuello, volviéndose uno, haciéndose cada vez mas rápido y gimiendo sin control.

\- aaaaAAA, Yui ¿te estoy lastim-ando, ahh?- preguntó entre jadeos.

\- ahhhh, ugl, ah- N-oo, estoy bien Reiji-san ahh-respondió a duras penas la rubia.

\- mmm aHHH Reij- iii-saaan TE AMO.

Reiji no dijo nada, de hecho se quedo en shock por esas palabras, incluso le hizo caso omiso y continuo con su acto, haciéndola suya por completo.

Terminaron por llegar al orgasmo con una respiración muy agitada y viéndose el uno al otro sin cruzarse palabra.

Luego todo acabando y relagarse ambos totalmente exhaustos, Yui quedo muy adolorida y cansada que rápidamente se quedo dormida, mientras Reiji apago las velas para poder ya dormir, no sin antes darle una vista a su mujer, viéndola, analizándola y acariciándola, su linda silueta de mujer lo llena por completo, junto a sus profundos deseos insaciables, ya que lo llena por completo.

-mm Yui eres muy linda- dijo susurrándole, asegurándose de que no se diera cuenta, depositandole un beso en la frente y abrazándola por la cintura, ya que no quiere que lo escuche diciendo eso, prefiere mantenerse en silencio.

 _ES MEJOR SER SINCERO CON LO QUE SIENTES AHORA Y SIEMPRE, NO TIENES NI IDEA DEL ERROR QUE COMETES AL NO DECIR TUS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS._

* * *

 **Nota:** Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad lo hice con mucho cariño, jejeje.

 **Guest (1):** Tienes razón debido a que no encuentro historias de ReijixYui y lo mucho que hay son One-shots pues decidí hacer una ¬¬, lamentablemente no se si sea muy larga, pero procuraré darle mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea una buena historia. Y te agradezco que te tomaras tu tiempo para leerla.

 **Guest (2):** Muchas gracias igual,Jejeje como soy admirante de Yuixtodos tengo que dar el ejemplo intentando hacer historias así, espero que las que haga de ahora en adelante de Diabolik Lovers sean de tu total agrado.

¡INFINITAMENTE AGRADECIDA A LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA! besitos chau.


	3. Ignoranto tus verdaderos sentimientos

**Pov normal.**

El día tan reluciente y refrescante, con tiernos pájaros cantando y un aroma fresco gracias a las flores bien decoradas, naturalmente en un jardín que precisamente son el detalle luminoso de un castillo gigantesco. Y en este salen una pareja, hiendo al pueblo cerca de su hogar montando una carroza con dos resplandecientes caballos uno blanco y negro prefectos para decorar la obscuridad y pureza o como un talismán que pretende darte señales de la diferencia que se produce entre dos seres que están destinado a coexistir y a la vez son tan separados.

Llegando al centro del pueblo muchas personas que parecen ser campesinos que se quedan con la boca abierta pues nunca se imaginaron que alguien como Reiji Sakamaki hijo del grandísimo Karlheinz y su bella esposa Yui Komori se atrevieran si quiera a pisar un sitio tan humilde como este pequeño lugar, es algo que no suele verse todos los días. Mientras Yui se ponía muy nerviosa por las miradas tan penetrantes de prácticamente todo el pueblo, Reiji parecía muy indiferente y con la mirada ida, pero como esto se volvía cada vez más molesto para los dos de ser profundamente observados Reiji puso una mirada asesina que automáticamente aparto a todos pues un miedo les invadió a los campesinos y volvieron a sus respectivos deberes fingiendo que nada ha ocurrido.

-Bien Yui ¿a donde quieres ir primero?- Preguntó calmado a su esposa para darle a entender que no tiene nada de que preocuparse.

-A etto pues hay tantos lugares que no se por donde deba empezar- Dijo nerviosa Yui, sin tener idea de que hacer.

-Bueno empecemos desde aquí, justamente donde estamos parados, junto a este pequeño negocio y damos la vuelta a toda la manzana, para ver cada lugar ¿esta bien?

-hai- dijo muy feliz Yui pues ya su emoción regresó y quería pasear con su amado hombre, esto era una maravilla para ella.

Yui estaba visitando cada lugar maravillada pues a diferencia de estar en ese enorme castillo sola, en estos lugares hasta uno lleno de polvo se siente como si fuera una serie de fantásticos objetos, observando a la gente haciendo cosas de la vida cotidiana, ya sea ver a una señora cocinando guisados, un simple carnicero ofreciendo a toda persona su comida para probar y también a dulces niños jugando de un lado a otro como las atrapadas o escondidilas sin parar.

También van comprando muchas cosas como flores, especias aromáticas, incluyendo todo tipo de cosas para comer, como dulces, fruta fresca, e incluyendo decoraciones para el hogar, pues si algo no les faltaba era dinero, hasta si querían se podrían comprar todo el mercado sin ningún problema.

Incluso había entretenimiento para las personas, algunos gitanos haciendo espectáculo en una plaza llena de gente que los admiraba por sus trucos usando fuego, desapareciendo objetos en el aire y uno que otra broma que daban para darle más gusto.

* * *

Mientras Yui se quedaba con la boca abierta de todo lo asombroso que parecía el mercado, Reiji se veía completamente indiferente, ni si quiera volteaba a verla una sola vez.

-Reiji-san ¿Que pasa, no se esta divirtiendo?- cuestionó la rubia para saber que le pasaba a Reiji.

-Ah, si todo se ve fantástico, y tu Yui ¿qué te parece?- dijo Reiji.

-Si me encanta, a propósito yo querí- pero fue interrumpida por un joven que corría a paso veloz hacia la pareja.

-Reiji-sama, hubo problemas en la notaría y su padre lo solicita de inmediato- dijo el joven agitado hacia Reiji.

-Mm ese trabajo le pertenece a mi hermano mayor Shu, no tiene nada que ver con migo- dijo en un tono un tanto molesto.

.Peor parece ser que hubo problemas que Shu-sama no puede resolver y como usted tiene más experiencia en cuanto a los cálculos Karlheinz-sama me ordeno venir por usted- dijo aun más preocupado de lo que Reiji podría hacerle pues le daba un poco de miedo.

\- (Ese bueno para nada COMO ME FASTIDIA)- pensó un furioso Reiji.-Yui debo irme por favor toma la carroza y regresa al castillo.

-Pero Reiji-san esperaba que se quedara conmigo un poco más- dijo con un semblante de tristeza, se supone que hoy era su día para pasar juntos y este imprevisto lo arruino todo.

-Lo siento Yui pero debo de atender mis asuntos, tranquila si quieres mejor quédate un rato más estarán cuidando de ti, nos vemos- dicho esto Reiji se fue dejando a su esposa sola mientras que ella lo miraba por atrás poniéndola aún más triste, prácticamente no se despidió cariñosamente ni nada por el estilo.

-Oh Reiji-san pero- la pobre muchacha empezó a sentir que sus lagrimas caerían en cualquier momento, pues este era un dia muy especial para ella ya que pensaba que podria estar junto a su amado todo el día pero al parecer sus planes se fueron a la basura.

-Yui-sama quiere volver al castillo.-Pregunto el chofer de la carroza.

-Aún no, quiero quedarme aquí un rato más- Dijo volviendo a dar una sonrisa que más bien parecía un tanto forzada.

-Esta bien la esperare, pero le pido que no vaya muy lejos, puede ser peligroso.

-Hai- Dijo afirmando para irse caminando al azar completamente sola, sin seguir mirando lo que al principio la estaba haciendo sonreír de felicidad. Ahora convirtiéndose en nada para ella.

* * *

Caminando sin rumbo solo atino a mirar las calles y sentándose en un asiento de piedra junto a una fuente.

 **Pov Yui**

Siento tanta envidia de estas personas, parece que su vida es tan sencilla, siento que todo el mundo tiene lo que realmente no puedo tener, una vida normal, se perfectamente que todos pasamos por dolores muy crueles, pero esta gente que esta en familia divirtiéndose, abrazándose y riéndose aun cuando deben de trabajar duro para ganarse el pan todos los días, sin embargo siento que todos aqui son felices, me hace sentir miserable.

 **Flashback.**

-Yui-san esta bien esto, ¿realmente quieres ser mi esposa?- le preguntó con una voz confusa aquel hombre tan alto y educado.

-si, realmente me gusta mucho Reiji-san pero también esto va para usted, igual quiere estar conmigo- preguntó de igual forma, con confusión. Reiji no dijo nada solo se le acerco tomándola de sus mejillas y le dio un beso resoplante y tierno, parecía que todo el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento pues fue lo más lindo que había sentido en su vida para la rubia.

Siempre ha sido de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida ahh, lastima que eso parece ser un recuerdo que cada vez siento que no existió, Reiji-san ¿usted realmente me amará?

Cuestiono la rubia pues esa duda aumenta en su cabeza, no pudiendo comprender los sentimientos genuinos que tiene Reiji para con ella, siempre ha sido un misterio .

* * *

 **Pov normal.**

Mientras tanto en las afueras de una notaría un hombre un tanto avergonzado de sus acciones y pensativo llega preparándose para trabajar con sus papeles importantes pero a la vez meditando un poco lo que hace.

 **Pov Reiji**

No era mi intención que esto pasara, fue un imprevisto que no quería que ocurriera. Ella se veía tan feliz y alegre conmigo todo el tiempo en el mercado, ahora que lo pienso siempre ha sido así desde que éramos más jovenes, estoy plenamente consciente de que mi actitud no es la mas adecuada, a decir verdad ¿que vio ella en mí?, no soy como Shu afortunadamente, pero realmente pensé que tendría mejores posibilidades de ganar que yo, siempre ese holgazán se queda con lo mejor, pero en este caso ella...

 **Flashback.**

-muy bien Yui, decídete ¿a quién escojeras como esposo?-dijo una voz gruesa dirigiéndose a esa muchacha para que por fin decidiera.

-Pues he decidido que quiero a Reiji-san-dijo con loa nervios hasta el tope.

(¿Que?) Me quede muy sorprendido, incluso antes de conocerla tenía la idea de que escogería a Shu, peor ella me prefirió a mi)

-Yo.. bueno será un placer- dijo fingiendo no haber quedado sorprendido pero lo cierto es que estaba con dudas en su cabeza como nunca antes lo había estado.

En las afueras de un jardín.

Yui-san toma, serás mi esposa y te cuidare para siempre- le entrega un anillo de compromiso, dorado y reluciente a la luz del día como en la luz de la noche.

 **Fin de flashback.**

¿Por qué me habrá elegido a mi? Nunca lo he podido comprender pero yo se lo agradezco, realmente la quiero aunque... NO PUEDO DEJAR MIS ASUNTOS PENDIENTES POR NADA EN ESTE MUNDO.

Continuará.

* * *

 **NOTA:**

Perdón la tardanza es que he estado ocupada, pero bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado

 **Guest** : je respondiendo a tu comentario pues.. probablemente si... o probablemente no, estoy con ese problemita de ¿que debería hacer?, igual gracias por leer

 **Dango:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :) se bienvenida aquí y gracias por leer.

 **artical cystal:** Igual gracias por leer y espero haberte dado un buen momento je.

Nos vemos pronto (eso espero jejeje)


End file.
